Traverse Town
Traverse Town is the first playable world in Kingdom Hearts outside of Destiny Islands. A quaint little town, Traverse Town is made up of destroyed worlds, similar to End of the World. Survivors of destroyed world can take shelter here. Squall Leonhart, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Merlin from Hollow Bastion, the Fairy Godmother, Pongo and Perdita, Pinocchio and Geppetto are notable residents. Huey, Dewey and Louie own the item shop, while Cid owns the accessory shop and later sells Gummi Blocks. Merlin allows Sora to train with his magic, and the Fairy Godmother unlocks Summons. Setting Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town. It is divided into three main districts, plus a few other small areas. First District The First District is the most peaceful one, without the presence of Heartless. This is where most survivors of the worlds the Heartless destroyed will be found. The most notable places are the accessory shop run by Cid, the item shop run by Huey, Dewey and Louie, and a synthesizing shop run by Moogles on top of Cid's shop. There is also a restaurant with automatically self-lighting candles, which can only be burned out by the Blizzard spell. After the Monstro world is completed, Geppetto and Pinocchio move into a green-doored house in the First District. The mailbox used in the Postcard hunt is also here, close to the Third District's door. Second District The Second District is infested with a variety of Heartless. Notable locations include the Gizmo Shop; a bell on the roof can eventually be rung 3 times to reveal the world's Keyhole. The home of Pongo and Perdita is also nearby, down a narrow back alley. The Hotel on the west side of the District is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Lobby; in addition, the Red Room and Green Room where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are briefed by Leon and Aerith can also be investigated further. The East Side of town includes the entrance to Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach treasures and hidden areas. Finally, the world's Keyhole is hidden in the fountain just in front of the First District entrace. Third District The Third District is also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the three main districts. Notable areas is the Vacant House next to the Second District's door, where Leon and his crew eventually claim as the Small House, their headquarters. The most notable feature in this District is the Golden Fountain of Lady and the Tramp. In another corner, a short alley leads to a door with a flame on it that goes to the Mystical House, and in turn the Magician's Study, where Merlin and the Fairy Godmother take up residence. The book that serves as the entrance to the 100 Acre Wood can also be found in the Study. Hitting the shorted cable with a Thunder spell raises the platforms in the Second District Gizmo Shop. Finally, a keyhole next to the giant door to First District can also be found and unlocked for faster access to that area. Other Areas The Back Alley is accessible through the Third District, by leaping over the crates at one end to go back to the First District, through the Dalmatians' House, and from the balconies of the Hotel. Going through the drainage grate opposite the crates allows Sora to enter the Secret Waterway, which serves as Leon's secret training ground, as well as a back entrance to the Magician's Study. Story ''Kingdom Hearts After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town. He is awakend by Pluto and ventures out into the town, eventually meeting Leon whom he fights. After the battle Sora passes out and finds himself in a hotel where he meets Yuffie and learns about the Keyblade and the Heartless, while next door, Aerith explains the same things to Donald and Goofy. Heartless attack, forcing Sora and Leon to fight off the attacking Heartless. Leon tells Sora not to worry about the attacking Soldier and Shadow Heartless and find there leader. Sora goes to the Third District. Donald and Goofy are blown off a balcony above Sora, and land on him. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldier and Shadow Heartless and The Guard Armor Boss. The three become companions and leave to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. They return multiple times, Sora reuniting with Riku and sealing the Keyhole, meeting Merlin and the Fairy Godmother, and also when a saved Kairi gives Sora her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, the fate of Traverse Town is unknown, as its residents return to their worlds. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion, as this is where Marluxia teaches Sora how to fight within the castle. He meets Leon and the others. They don't recognise Sora, but somehow remember his name. Aerith tells Sora near the end of the visit that she and everyone else may be nothing but a figment in Sora's memory. Leon and the others help him fight the Heartless nonetheless. Kingdom Hearts coded Traverse Town has been confirmed to appear in the new game, Kingdom Hearts coded. A virtual Sora will meet King Mickey here. Characters Image:Kh-squall.jpg|Leon Image:Kh-cid.jpg|Cid Image:KH Aerith.jpg|Aerith Image:Kh-yuffie.jpg|Yuffie Image:KH-Merlin.jpg|Merlin Image:FairyGodMother.jpg|Fairy Godmother Image:Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Image:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Image:Moogle.jpg|Moogle Image:Huey.jpg|Huey Image:Dewey.jpg|Dewey Image:Louie.jpg|Louie Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Kh-large-body.jpg|Large Body Image:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne Image:Blue Rhapsody.jpg|Blue Rhapsody Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Air Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Guard Armor.jpg|Guard Armor(boss) Image:Opposite Armor.png|Opposite Armor(boss) Image: Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Image:Darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Wyvern-Heartless.jpg|Wyvern Image:Defender.jpg|Defender Image:Wizard.jpg|Wizard Mini-Games Traverse Town includes a side quest to collect different postcards scattered throughout the town. By storing them in the post vault in the First District, Sora will receive different rewards for each postcards stored. The postcards can be collected in any order, and are located by doing the following: * Hit the fan in the Item Shop. Use L1 to lock onto a target, and then R1 to shift the target until it is on the fan. * On the roof top of Cid's accessory shop, reachable via High Jump and Glide, or some careful crate placement. * Next to Boot's and Shoes, Second District. * Activate the Blue Trinity mark near the item shop. * Open the blue safe behind Cid's accessory shop after fighting Leon. * Use Thunder in the exposed wires in the Third District. Go to the now activated Gizmo Shop and step on the three buttons to get 2 postcards. You must check the clock face to get them. * After defeating Guard Armour, climb the ladder to the side of Gizmo Shop, jump from roof to roof to the window entrance to the Third District. Target Lock is needed to obtain the postcard. * Item Synthesis Shop, examine the wall where there are messages. * Examine the small pot shelf in Gepetto's House after finishing Monstro's storyline. Treasures '''Regular' *Camping Set *Elixir *Mega-Potion *Potion x 2 Power-Ups *Defense Up *Power Up Synthesis *Mythril Shard x 3 *Mythril Dalmatians *1, 2, & 3 - On the tiny island behind the Mystical House. Glide is required. *4, 5, & 6 - Behind the tall stack of crates in the Back Alley. Red Trinity or High Jump is required. *7, 8, & 9 - In the Moogle Synthesis Shop on the table. *10, 11, & 12 - In the Secret Waterway, just inside the door leading to the stairs. Trinities Blue *First District - In front of the restaurant tables. *First District - In the left corner near the world exit. *Third District - In the alley running behind the Lady and the Tramp fountain. *Magician's Study - On the floor near the main entrance. Red *First District - At the end of the short alley behind the Item Shop. *Second District - On top of the Gizmo Shop roof in Second District, along the back wall. *Back Alley - On the drainage grate on the Dalmatian end of the alley. Green *Accessory Shop - In the middle of the floor. Yellow *Mystical House - In the back of the house, on the stack of crates. White *Secret Waterway - In the middle of the passage, where the short tunnel connects with the main tunnel. Category: Worlds